Yuri Mi querida amiga 18
by FerciLuu22
Summary: Son Pan esta enamorada de Bra Briefs, la chica más popular de la secundaria "Estrella naranja", pero Marron mejor amiga de Pan esta enamorada de la pelinegra... Atención, contenido para mayores de 18 años.


Bra Briefs es una chica muy guapa, que a los ojos de cualquier chico es muy atractiva, derrite el corazón de cualquier chico y lo enamora locamente, esa clase de chica era ella, y lo sabia con seguridad, no tenia duda de ello. Pero ella escondía un oscuro secreto, pues no era heterosexual.

_Fhashback._

Era un día cualquiera en la mansión Briefs, se encontraba una chica peliazul acostada en su cama sin hacer nada, en eso se le viene un pensamiento a la mente "¿Porque sus amigas se interesaban tanto en los chicos?. Ella no estaba buscando algún cerdo, como le decía a los varones de su ciudad, y es porque le parecían unos asquerosos que solo hacían que se asqueara cuando se les acercaban". Y es hay que se cae en cuenta que sus gustos no van por el lugar indicado que les gustaría a la iglesia o a sus padres, o como a la sociedad aceptaría, sino de a uno que a ella le asustaba...¿Será que ahora les gustan las chicas?. Todo concuerda con que si pues un recuerdo se le vino a la mente en ese momento...

_2 Fashback._

Todo paso hace maso menos una semana atrás. Ella estaba caminando atrás de sus padres, ellos iban adelante conversando, pues estaban paseando disfrutando de un lindo día soleado como familia (Trunks estaba trabajando en la C.c). Ella caminaba tranquilamente, admirando la belleza del paisaje, arboles, pájaros, et. Cuando siente que alguien choca con ella por detrás, un golpe fuerte que la tomo de improviso, tirándola al duro suelo; sus padres sin darse cuenta la habían dejado unas cuantas cuadras detrás.

-Auch! ¿Que rayos fue eso?-. Ella confundida se levanta sola, lista para insultar a quien se había atrevido a empujarla tan violentamente. Al darse vuelta se encuentra con una joven, que tirada en el suelo como ella se encontraba hace segundos antes se tocaba su cabeza con una mueca de dolor. La peliazul se quedo callada observándola, era una chica alta, guapa de ojos grandes color verde, pelo ondulado, castaña, bellisima, La joven levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos de la peliazul, ella como respuesta impulsiva le tiende una mano con el ceño fruncido, y ella la agarra levantándose apenada.

-Discúlpame, fue mi culpa..Yo no quería-. Sacudió un poco sus ropas y se acomodo un poco su cabello, seguido de eso dijo: -Uff...¿Sabes?, Yo no tengo porque disculparme. Aquí el único culpable es el.- Se dio media vuelta enojada y con el rostro algo fruncido señalo a un chico que estaba a pocos metros de ellas mirándolos con una cara entre arrepentido y culpable. -Jack, ven aquí!- Ordeno la castaña. La peliazul estaba extrañada, no entendía nada y para colmo no estaba con ganas de tanto lío y explicaciones.

Su día, a la mañana había sido muy estresante y esperaba relajarse en esa salida familiar. Pero a todo esto ¿Dónde estaban sus padres, acaso se había olvidado de ella?. Bufó molesta.

-Si, Luci?-. Dijo el muchacho con una voz bajita y poniendo una cara de que no mataba ni a una mosca.

-¡No te hagas el desentendido!- Casi grita la ojiverde con una vena exaltad. La peliazul estaba más cansada de la situación, quería irse de ahí ¡Por dios!. - Pensaba extresada: "Hasta cuando más durada esto".

-Uff- Suspiro- Esta bien-. Miró a la castaña y luego a peliazul-. Lo siento señorita.. Justo cuando usted estaba pasando por aquí... Yo y mi novia estábamos jugando al voley y a ella se le escapó la pelota y termino cayendo en un lago, la fui a buscar y cuando volví se la lance sin darme cuenta que ella estaba distraída, ocasione que la pelota la golpease fuertemente y cayese encima suyo. Los sentimos mucho Muchacha. La chica había caído encima de Bra por el golpe de la pelota.- Volteó la cabeza hacia la castaña como preguntadole con la mirada como se llamaba la joven Briefs. Ella entendió su pedido...-Ehh Umm-. No sabia que decir y tartamudeaba. Le dio una mirada de "No sé" al chico , mientras se encogía de hombros. Bra entendió toda la situación, comprendió que era lo que tenia a esos jóvenes tan confundidos.

-Bra-. Soltó de repente. MI nombre es Bra Briefs. Contesto al unisono. - Y no se preocupen, no paso a mayores solo fue un descuido, le puede pasar a cualquiera. - Contesto con una media sonrisa tratando de alivianar la situación. Sus orbes más se centraban en los orbes de la castaña, y esta como respuesta le sonreía, mostrando una bella sonrisa que hizo que Bra se sonrojara, intentaba desviar los ojos de la muchacha.

-¡Oh! Gracias, por un momento pensé que nos demandaría Srta Bra-. Respondió con un tono exagerado para pasar a uno de preocupación.- Ya que usted, si no me equivoco es hija de Bulma Briefs, ¿No es así?- Pues todos conocían a Bulma y a Trunks, al chico por ser el presidente la Corporación Capsula y a Bra solo la conocían por apariencia (No el nombre) por ser la hija de la científica, pero junto a su padre Vegeta no conocían su nombres en público, tanto Bra como a Vegeta no estaban interesados en hacerlos públicos ante todo el mundo, solo sabían el nombre de Bura en su colegio.

-Si, lo soy. Y pierde cuidado que no te demandaré por una tontería como esta. - El chico le sonrió mirándola directamente a los ojos, se quedo hipnotizado en esos bellos orbes azules, olvidando por completo que al lado suyo tenia a su novia. La ojiazul incomodada empezó a ponerse nerviosa. -Ehh bueno...- No sabia que decir pero quería cortar con ese ambiente incomodo. La castaña la interrumpió.

-¿No se te olvida algo Jack?-. Lanzó con un tono celoso en su voz mientras miraba a su novio, y este reaccionó, saliendo de su burbuja, volteó hacia la castaña y un poco tonto y avergonzado respondió.- Así, discúlpame Luci, tu sabes como soy de distraído, no fue a propósito, te lo juro.- Contestó refiriéndose a los golpes que recibió su novia por parte de la pelota que el tiró.

-Ok, te disculpo solo porque te creo y se lo descuidado que llegas a ser. - Respondió mirándolo- La ojiazul ya creía que ahí sobraba.

-Umm, será mejor que me vaya, mis padres deben estar esperándome.- Respondió pensando "Donde quieran que se encuentren, tendré que localizarlos buscando su ki".

\- Esta bien Señori...-Lo interrumpió la peliazul.

-Por favor, tutéame, llámame Bra.- El asiente.

-De acuerdo Bra.

-¡Jack!- Se escucha desde lejos, se ve a un chico de tez blanca, castaño, llamándolo mientras hacia gestos con las manos para llamar su atención, Jack se da vuelta y lo ve.- Hey Shon!- Grita hacia el joven alzando una mano para que lo vea.

-¿Quién es?. - Pregunta a su novio un poco confundida.

-Es un viejo amigo, iré a hablar con él.- Da media vuelta- Adiós Bra- Hace un gesto de despedida con las manos y se aleja corriendo hacia la dirección de su amigo.

-¡Adiós Jack!- Contesto la ojiazul levantando la mano en gesto de despedida.

-Ah, este Jack se olvida de la pelota.- La castaña se acerca hacia un árbol y detrás de este saca la pelota que termino parando ahí, luego de impactar en la cabeza de ella. La hija de Bulma que no había notado la presencia de la pelota, ya que esta se encontraba casi de manera escondida, abre la boca en gesto de asombro

-Fue un placer conocerte en persona, Bra.- Sonrió Luci mostrando en sus pupilas cierto brillo.

-Lo mismo digo.- Sin querer se había sonrojado, y no ayudaba en nada que la castaña siguiera mirándola fijamente. La chica volteo hacia la dirección en donde antes de había ido su novio, mirando hacia todos lados comprobando que su novio ya no este cerca y luego se acerco lenta y peligrosamente a la ojiazul, Bra y ella eran de la misma estatura, haciendo movimientos sensuales con sus caderas, poniendo nerviosa con cada paso a la ojiazul, llegó a estar a un centímetro del rostro de la peliazul y tomando sus manos delicadamente choco su nariz con la de ella, casi tocando sus labios, mirando sus orbes y diciendo con voz sensual y pegando su dulce aliento con el suyo dice.- Hermosa-. Dicho eso la beso, fue un beso lento cada una saboreando la boca de la otra, haciendo un baile de lenguas, luego se volvió salvaje si quisieran arrancarle los labios a la otra, en un impulso Bra la apretó más contra si, pasando una mano un poco mas abajo de la espalda y apretándole fuertemente, se separaron por la falta de aire, gimiendo. Intentando llenar de aire nuevamente sus pulmones, las dos tenían los labios rojos e hinchados. Bra confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, aunque era consciente que en ningún momento intento separarse de la muchacha, agradecía que en ese día en esa hora ya no había tanta gente en el parque y al parecer nadie los había visto, de todos modos se sentía culpable, la castaña tenia novio, pero si lo tenia y la besaba a ella entonces ¿Luci era bisexual?, al parecer si, pero eso no quitaba se sintiera fatal por haber sido cómplice de un engaño. De todos modos, después de eso no sabia porque aceptaría intercambiar números telefónicos con la chica pero lo hizo, luego de eso se despidieron con unas sonrisas de parte de cada una y Bra volvió a su casa...

_Fin del flashback._

Ese recuerdo la hizo entender, tirada en su cama, que si le gustaban las chicas y no los varones.

* * *

**Hola, Uff lo que me costó pasar esto de mis hojas a computadora, pobre mis dedos D':**

**Creo que esto merece una buena estrellita, y más aún porque ya en el primer capitulo tenemos escenas Yuris ¡Siiiii!**

**Bueno, nada que decirles, solo que voten y si esto llega a los 50 votos sigo con el capitulo siguiente, besitos cuídense y chao.**


End file.
